


Black on the Top

by PumaConcolor



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I CONSIDERED TEEN AND UP, M/M, MATURE IS JUST TO BE SAFE, THERE IS BASICALLY NOTHING NSFW BUT FOR ONE MENTION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumaConcolor/pseuds/PumaConcolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulquiorra is fond of black lipstick. The kind that leaves a mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black on the Top

**Author's Note:**

> This is from 2014, found it again on an old tumblr of mine. Posting here because I still like it somewhat. I skimmed through it, but can't really consider it proofread.
> 
> It was based on this ->http://calaveranonchilla.tumblr.com/post/93106239770/au-where-grimmjow-shows-one-morning-at-the-meeting

Fresh coffee and rustling of curtains were the first things to get through Grimmjow’s sleepy brain. Doing his best to ignore the delicious smell, he grunted, throwing one arm over his eyes as the sun reached his face.

“How long do you plan to laze around, trash?”

Ah, there it was. His boyfriend’s usual heartfelt ‘good morning’. Strange as it would look to outsiders, Grimmjow knew better than to be offended. Rolling on his stomach, he grinned and looked up to his lover.

“Depends on whether you’ll join me or not.”

Ulquiorra simply continued to stare at him, sighing softly before placing the mug on the bedside table.

“Drink it, shower, and then we’ll see.”

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow yawned, sitting up and grabbing his drink. By the time he looked up again, Ulquiorra was no longer in the bedroom. Groaning, he quickly finished his coffee and finally got up, taking a decent shower and getting dressed. He had another one of those damn meetings today, while Ulquiorra had the day off. On the good side, all he had was the meeting, but no one could tell how long it’d last.

“I see you’re done, trash. Your hair could be better and your tie is too loose, but I had no expectations of you actually being completely presentable.”

Turning around with a grin, Grimmjow was quick to press the pale man on the wall, leaning down to kiss him before noticing a very important detail.

“Why the fuck are you wearing that shit again? I told you last time to at least fucking wait until I can get my face fucking stained before putting it on!”

Grimmjow glared at the others upper lip, as if trying to will the lipstick away.

“Relax. I avoided my usual brand in favor of one that won’t dirty your useless face.”

“You’re not fucking with me, right?”

“No. Now, can you cease your tantrum before we have no time left?”

Grinning again, Grimmjow opted to simply kiss him, pressing lips almost ferociously. Further pinning him against the wall, he let his hands roam the pale skin, touching under the shirt and playfully sliding his fingers low on the Ulquiorra’s hips. Before long, he started placing open mouthed kisses and love bites on the white neck, enjoy the fingers treading through his hair and the small gasps he managed to squeeze out of his lover. Returning to his mouth, he bit Ulquiorra’s lower lip, sucking lightly. Not wanting to be completely outdone, Ulquiorra started kissing his boyfriend’s face and neck, using more lips than teeth, aiming to tease. Alas, just as Grimmjow started to palm him, an extremely loud and annoying beep came from deep within his pocket.

“I suggest you go now. You’ve been late enough times as it is.”

Gently slipping out of his lovers arms, Ulquiorra turned, quickly and discreetly fixing his lipstick, hearing Grimmjow’s huff.

“Ain’t my fault. Anyone with half a brain would rather stay home, especially having a sexy as fuck boyfriend like you.”

Grimmjow took pleasure at his boyfriend stare, chuckling slightly before giving him a quick peck on his lips and leaving their apartment. Humming softly, he got on his car and went to work, blasting his radio as usual.

He arrived quickly, and took no longer than needed to park and start towards the conference room. Stares were thrown in his direction, but having blue hair made one immune to it. Glaring at the more persistent ones, he hurried a bit, realizing that he was already five minutes late. Not bothering to knock or apologize, he simply got in the room, sat on his place and got his work out of the suitcase. Only then did he notice the heavy silence and weird looks shot at his direction.

“The fuck are all of you staring at, huh?!”

With a small chuckle and one of his widest grins, Gin soon answered him.

“Didn’t look in a mirror today, did ya Grimmjow?”

Confused, Grimmjow quickly turned towards the giant mirror on the wall behind him. And there it was. Over most of his face and neck, black upper lip marks, almost crescent moons on his skin.

As if hearing his angry scream, Ulquiorra smirked from the calm of their apartment.


End file.
